thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Cloe
"Jack, you're being pathetic. I can't believe you're wandering around like this just because you got dumped. You didn't even go all the way with her -- you told me yourself. How can it be worth turning yourself into an old tramp? Look at the state that you're in! I want you to prove you're not a complete idiot by coming back -- just to the front door." - Cloe History Cloe, along with Patsy and Paul was one of the youngest of the Mallrat tribe. Throughout season one, we see the struggle the younger ones have to go through trying to cope with life with no adults around them to guide and help. As the older members struggle, so the youngest suffer and Cloe is at first detached and quite a loner. She finds a calf and names it Bluebell spending more time with her than the tribe. However, when she goes missing trying to free Bluebell, she is helped by Tai-San to return to the Mall. Cloe is known to be an animal lover and spends more of her time with the pets than the actual tribe (apart from Patsy and Paul). Her friendship builds into that of a sisterly relationship with Patsy and the two become firm friends, often trying to make their voices heard to the older ones of the group. In Season Two, Cloe watches her friendship with Patsy deteriorate as Trudy takes Patsy under her wing. Cloe is challenged by the thoughts of being abandoned and alone once more, just as she was when her parents were killed by the virus, but Salene and Ryan assure her that they are all a family and she will never be alone. Eventually Patsy realises the mistake she has made and the two make up. In season three Cloe becomes a spy for the resistance, subversively spying on the Chosen, despite knowing the danger. She wants to do something to help defeat the people who have taken her home away from her, however she is caught spying and sent to the mines. After the downfall of The Chosen, Cloe returns to the Mall as a much older and cheekier, hitting the ground running into her teenage years. She became moody, disrespectful and refused to help out, and developed a crush on the much older Pride, becoming hurt and angry when she finds he doesn't reciprocate the feelings towards her. She is soon swept up in a forbidden relationship with the Techno Ved. Though he was sometimes cruel to her for being a virt, Ved began to care deeply for Cloe, even when she retaliated on occasion by using him to find information on the Technos for the Mallrats. A pregnancy scare almost broke them up, but they got back together stronger than before, seemingly really in love. But the two had been warned, by both the Mallrats and the Technos. Eventually the Techno leader Ram, decided to take Cloe out of the picture, as he did not like one of his best Technos spending time with a virt. When Cloe entered his reality space game, she was deleted by Ram. Ved challenges Ram in a duel to try and get Cloe back but instead got badly injured. Ved ends up being deleted by Mega. Cloe is never mentioned again in the TV series after Jay discovers Ved's fate in Season 5. In The Tribe: A New World, Cloe briefly reappears as Amber's braidsmaid along with Patsy. Bray soon realizes the reality of his supposed wedding to Amber, which turns out to be in reality space, as many dead people are present at the wedding like his brother Martin/Zoot and Dal. Bray is soon awaked from it after Judd removes his Reality Space Visor. Trivia *Cloe was abruptly written out of the series as actress Jaimee Kaire-Gataulu was fired from the show during Season 4 for secretly dating co-actor Dan Hannah-Weekes. Both skipped a scheduled day of shooting which caused Cloud 9 studios to lose hundreds of dollars. Jaimee was immediately fired while Weekes was written out of the show a few episodes later. The couple soon broke up after The Tribe ended in 2003. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Deleted